Bondage
by promise99
Summary: Arty and Megan sign Wally up to be a stripper.  Arty goes apeshit on Wally for not performing right.  ONE-SHOT


**My first one-shot just has to be Artemis and Wally. I'm sorry, but this is an idea built specifically around their relationship. If you flame, I make a weenie roast.**

Wally was getting ready. It wasn't his fault that he got signed up for this. It was really only Megan and Artemis' fault. They actually signed him up at the Chippendale's on the Vegas Strip. Wally was going to be a stripper.

"_Wally, you no good freeloader! Get out there and get a job!" Artemis was ranting viciously. Megan lit up. _

"_Wally! Here! There's an ad in the paper! For a Chippendale's! They're looking for dancers!" Wally frowned. _

"_No. No way, Megan. Arty, you can't make me! I'm not gonna become a stripper!" Megan and Artemis looked at each other, and a thought crossed their minds. _

"_Wally," said Megan. "If you dance, I'll let you feel my booby…." Wally's face lit up, while Artemis glared at Megan subtly. _

The rehearsals were endless. The routine called for his ripping off of his sleeves, while the other men danced around him. Wally just wasn't strong enough to rip the fabric off of the thick wool vest. Everytime he tried, the only thing that happened was Wally straining and wasting strength. He looked plain stupid. He lost his balance, and the routine was ruined. Artemis wouldn't have any of this.

"Hey, Dumbass! You're supposed to **rip **your sleeves! Grow a pair and do it!" Wally glared at her.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for the bitch in front of me! If you want the routine done properly, you do it!" Wally sat down on the floor, not moving for anything. The back-up dancers snickered at Artemis. They all exchanged looks, like "It's about to go down."

Artemis grabbed him and pulled him backstage. "Look, redhead, you're gonna do this. Not because I'm asking you to, because I'm telling you to." She threw him into the wall. Wally got up and ran around Artemis is circles. She lashed out, but missed. He punched her in the face, drawing blood. She glared at the blur spinning around her. Artemis shot an sticky arrow at the ground, and Wally ran straight into it. He got stuck, and Artemis kicked him in the jaw. Wally's head got all fuzzy, his vision became blurry, and his reflexes slowed. Artemis straddled him and grabbed him by the throat, adding pressure. Wally was knocked unconscious.

When Wally awoke, he was tied to something like a wheel of tortures. The wheel had a bunch of punishments on it, like "Flogging", or "electro-shock therapy", or "acupuncture." Artemis stood before him, with a whip in hand. She was dressed in dark green leather: she was dressed as a dominatrix. Her top was only a tight leather belly shirt, and she had a ball gag and a cat o' nine tails in the corner. She had an evil grin on her face.

Artemis spun the wheel Wally was on. It landed on "Flogging." Wally's breath immediately caught in his throat. "Ooh, a flogging! Sorry, Princess, but you asked for this." Artemis lashed out with her whip, hitting Wally in the peck. Wally screamed in pain.

"Now, will you dance, Wally? Or will I have to hit you some more?" Artemis practically spat at him. Wally grinned. "Fuck off, bitch." Artemis grit her teeth.

_How dare he talk to me like that! I'll show him a bitch!_ Artemis thought.

She put down the whip and walked over to Wally, coldly looking him over. She slapped him in the face. She then punched his gut, making the breath in his throat leave with a _whoosh!_

Wally started to cough. He refused to give Artemis the satisfaction of any sound. She kept getting angrier and angrier. She took him off of the wheel and shackled him to the wall. He looked at her with innocent, childish eyes. Artemis just smiled cruelly. "Why are you doing this to me, Artemis? We're teammates…" She hit him again.

"You're always flirting with Megan. You never pay attention to orders. And you never look at me….in _that _way."

"That's why you're doing this? You're jealous? You're soo petty!"

She backhanded him fiercely. Wally's mouth started to bleed. Artemis grew even angrier at the sound he wasn't making. So, she moved to a different tactic. Artemis walked over to him slowly, put her hand on his chest, and kissed him. Wally's initial reaction was shock, but he quickly went with it, just to appease his captor. Artemis kissed him again, and while she was distracted, Wally started to vibrate his molecules through the chains. His nose started bleeding profusely, but he didn't care. All her cared about was getting free. In a flash, Artemis was tied to the wall. And now it was Wally's turn to punish someone….

**First one-shot ever! I thought it was dark. It was the first attempt at a dark fic I've ever done. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
